Ti odio
by Neko.Italia.Angel
Summary: Tengo varias razones para odiarte, y la primera y más importante es... porque te amo" - Sur Italy X Fem! Spain


_Ciao~! ¿Cómo están todos (as)? XD. Solamente les diré: No andaba muerta… ni de parranda….era el trabajo, las prácticas y que de nuevo entre a mi último semestre de prepa por lo que no había aparecido en la página T-T. Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con un fic dedicado a todos los enamorados ^w^ y a los que tengan personas a las que aman mucho (Yo… Te quiero mucho Vismur-nee-san, Nana-nee-chan, Al-nii-san… Lu-san, Navetz-nii-sama… a MIS MAS PRECIADOS AMIGOS Y HERMANOS MAYORES!) Snif… esto me da sentimentalismo TuT… Cofcof, bueno, los dejo leer XD._

_El nombre de la Fem España es Antonella Fernández Carriedo. En actitud no cambia mucho a como es su versión masculina… bueno, creo que un poco sí._

_**Advertencia:**__ Romano un poco Oc, para no decir demasiado ¬¬. Fem España. Mención de Fem Francia… creo que esa es una advertencia Oo?... ustedes juzguen XD. Perdón por si no sale nada romántico, lo mío es el dramatismo._

_Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ya que si lo fueran… el grandioso Prusia y Canadá saldrían mas… y Francia siempre estaría herido por Arthur, y yo estaría feliz por tener a mi lado a Lovi~ y Arthur~ *w*._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Ti odio… perché ti amo.**_

_**Te odio desde que te conocí.**_

-Desde hoy vivirás aquí, Romano- dijo sonriendo una joven mujer de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, piel bronceada y unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas al niño que tenía enfrente.

-Tsk, ¿y por qué debería tonta?- dijo en puchero un pequeño niño de ojos ámbar, cabello castaño rojizo con un extraño rizo que salía por su flequillo por el lado derecho. El era Italia del Sur.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué lindo eres Romano! ¡Fusososo~!- dijo España, abrazándolo inmediatamente y restregando su mejilla con el menor mientras decía lo lindo y tierno que se veía haciendo pucheros.

Romano sonrojado trataba de quitársela. España… lo ponía nervioso.

* * *

_**Te odio desde que comencé a vivir contigo.**_

-Tsk, ¿Por qué debo hacer esto?- pregunto Romano con una escoba en la mano.

-Porque ahora vives aquí conmigo, lo que significa que también es tu casa y ayudaras en los quehaceres- dijo en una sonrisa maternal hacia el pequeño.

-Eso lo sé tonta, pero mi pregunta es… ¡¿Por qué debo usar un vestido?- grito enojado, señalando el vestido azul que llevaba puesto.

-Porque así te vez más lindo- dijo feliz la española. Juntarse con Elizabeta no era bueno.- Además, no te vez mal, sino que te pareces mas a Ita-chan- dijo emocionada.

-¡¿Y eso qué?- dijo enojado- Italia es una NIÑA, es normal que a mi _sorella_ le queden bien los vestidos, y yo… ¡Yo soy un NIÑO! No debo usar esto, maldición.

-… ¡Nya~! Eres lindo cuando te enojas Romano- abrazo al menor como una boa a su presa. Romano estaba rojo de vergüenza y enojo. España… era extraña.

* * *

_**Te odio desde que me protegiste.**_

Romano se encontraba en la recamara de España esa noche. Ella estaba mal herida por las batallas contra Turquía, solo por no dejar que se llevaran a Romano. Romano termino de vendarle el abdomen y los brazos, ya que España vendaría otras. Todo lo hizo en silencio, pensando en varias cosas… _¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué lo estaba protegiendo? ¿Qué buscaba de él?_ Se preguntaba, aun así, España seguía sonriéndole después de cada batalla…

-Listo… - dijo fríamente Romano.

-Jejeje, gracias Romano- dijo sonriéndole como pudo al pequeño italiano. Las heridas le dolían.

-Si, si, como digas…- dijo un poco sonrojado- Oye tonta…- llamo, a lo que España se acomodo de forma en la que no se le abrieran más las heridas para oír lo que iba a decir su subordinado italiano.- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué peleas por mí y me estas protegiendo de Turquía?... No soy perfecto como mi hermana…- dijo con algunas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-Romano…

-No…yo… yo no valgo nada… por eso mi abuelo me dejo solo. Por eso Felicia es mejor que yo… en el comercio, en las artes, en todo…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-…- la española tomo con sus manos el pequeño rostro del niño, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para después abrazarlo de una forma maternal. Romano se sonrojo como un tomate.- Nunca digas que no vales nada. No eres como tu hermana, pero aun así eres muy especial. Por eso te protejo, porque te quiero- término de decir con una sonrisa.- Ahora vete a dormir, ¿Si?- Romano asintió aun sonrojado.- ¡Nya~! ¡Pareces un tomatito!- dijo ilusionada la española.

-Tsk, aun herida eres una tonta, maldición.- dijo con una media sonrisa.- Me voy a dormir, y quiero que tu también lo hagas- se dirigió hacia la puerta- No quiero saber que no dormiste, porque te las veras conmigo.

España asintió con una sonrisa, y se recostó en la cama, quedándose dormida al instante.

-Buenas noches España…- susurro el italiano antes de cerrar la puerta. España… era la primera persona que no quería perder.

* * *

_**Te odio desde que comencé a verte diferente.**_

Era un día soleado y tranquilo en la hermosa ciudad de Madrid. Por las calles estaba pasando un joven que aparentaba unos 23 años, guapo, de ojos ámbar y un cabello castaño rojizo con un rizo por el lado derecho. Llamaba la atención de varias jóvenes, y este les sonreía, pero no debía detenerse, ya que iba a visitar a una mujer en especial…

Este era Lovino, convertido ya en un hombre; quería visitar a la española por los viejos tiempos. Cuando llego a la puerta de la casa, aquella donde antes vivía con España, toco, esperando a que le abrieran.

-Enseguida- oyó decir desde el interior; aquella voz se le hacía familiar, y aunque no lo admitiera, sabía que era de la española, aquella mujer que lo cuido como un hijo y que quiso mucho. España abrió la puerta, y vio asombrada a la persona que tenía enfrente.

-Hola tonta- dijo en una media sonrisa Lovino.

-Lo-Lovino…- aun no salía de su asombro. ¿De verdad era ese Lovino? Era… guapo, con unos hermosos ojos, más alto que ella… nada comparado al pequeño niño que vivía con ella y que se querían como familia. Pero, esta vez no lo sentía como familia…

-¿Que sucede Antonella? ¿Acaso no me reconocías?- dijo en una media sonrisa. Le causaba gracia verla en ese estado, y seguiría jugando.- ¿Te quedaras ahí, o me invitaras a pasar?

-¿Eh?... Pasa Lovino, jeje- sonrió avergonzada por ser descubierta. Dejo pasar al italiano, para cerrar la puerta después. Lo guio hasta la sala.- ¿Quieres algo de beber o de comer?- le dijo, a lo que Lovino respondió que no, así que se sentó junto a él.- Y que milagro que vienes a visitarme Lovi~- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Tsk, ¿es que no te puedo visitarte y ya sin ser milagro?- dijo en puchero, a lo que la española sonrió, de verdad extrañaba esos gestos de parte del italiano.

-Jejeje, no es nada Lovino- sonrió, pero dejo de sonreír al oler algo quemarse en la cocina- ¡La paella!- dijo levantándose rápidamente, ya que antes de que el italiano llegara a su casa, había preparado. Corrió rumbo a la cocina con Lovino detrás, pero antes de llegar, se resbalo con un trapo que estaba tirado.

-¡Cuidado!- grito Lovino, sujetando a Antonella por la cintura para que no callera.

-Lovi…- giro a ver a su salvador, quedando a pocos centímetros del rostro.

Se quedaron viendo por varios minutos, observándose a detalle.

-_Que… lindos ojos tiene Antonella- _pensó Romano. Paso su vista desde los ojos, hasta los labios.

-_Lovi… se ve atractivo…-_se dijo España.

No se dieron cuenta que aun seguían así, hasta que el sonido de la calle los volvió a la realidad. Se separaron enseguida, no comprendiendo la razón en la que habían estado así.

-Bueno, creo que ya me voy. Después te visito- dijo sonrojado el italiano.

-Eh… si. Nos vemos Lovino- dijo la española.

¿Pero que le ocurría? ¿Por qué vio así a España? Se preguntaba Romano, sin saber que este era el comienzo…

* * *

_**Te odio desde que te me declare.**_

Lovino iba nervioso a la casa de la española, ¿Por qué? Simple, le iba a confesar que la quería… que la amaba. Porque era amor, ¿cierto?

Llevaba tiempo con este sentimiento, a decir verdad, desde que la volvió a ver.

No entendía porque se ponía nervioso cada vez que Antonella le decía que era lindo como un tomate, o cuando hacia puchero… o porque se ponía celoso cuando Holanda se le acercaba o Francia la acosaba…no entendía. _**"Es amor"**_ le dijo una vez Felicia, su pequeña _sorella,_ ¿amor? ¿De verdad sentía eso por la española?

Lo pensaba una y otra vez, y al parecer, si era cierto; quería tragarse por primera vez su orgullo y decirle todo a Antonella… todo…

Ya no la miraba como una madre, sino como una mujer cualquiera… no cualquiera, sino una mujer que despertaba cada día sentimientos raros: probar sus labios y saber que sabían y poder tocar su piel…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Mon ami, no te preocupes, es normal que ya no lo veas como tu hijo- decía Catherine Bonnefoy, mejor conocida como la nación de Francia- Lovino ha cambiado. Ya no es aquel pequeño que peleamos por tenerlo, ahora es un hombre… alto, guapo, elegante- empezó suspirar… y sonreír de manera pervertida al pensar en el italiano- bueno, aunque sigue de mal hablado- sonrío divertida a su amiga.

-Pero… y, ¿si no siente lo mismo?- dijo triste, por lo cual su amiga la abrazo.

-No lo sabes… y como el país del amour~, te recomiendo a que se lo digas- se separo de ella, para levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta.- Bueno querida, es hora que me valla, pero no te desanimes, ten confianza- le guiño el ojo.

-…- acompaño a su amiga a la puerta- cuídate Catherine.

Catherine la abrazo y se fue, ella se quedo ahí pensativa. Cerca de ahí venia Lovino con una batalla interna de cómo decirle a Antonella sus sentimientos. Estaban tan concentrados, que ninguno se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro, hasta que chocaron.

-Auch- dijo el italiano sobándose la cabeza.

-Lovi- susurro la española, en realidad no lo esperaba.

-Antonella…

Los dos estaban en silencio, hasta que el italiano hablo.

-Tonta, tengo algo que decirte

-¡Te amo!- dijo la española. Lovino no sabia que decir, se había quedado callado.- Si no sientes nada por mi lo comprendo, pero yo…- dijo con algunas lagrimas.

-También te amo…- dijo con una sonrisa, acercándose a la española. Se acerco a su rostro, y la beso tiernamente…

Vaya, eso fue fácil…

_**¿Pero sabes porque te odio más?... Porque odio tu tonta sonrisa, que nunca se borra y me la das y que yo adoro… Por tus hermosos ojos esmeraldas que me hipnotizan, y tu linda piel bronceada que hace que resalte la mía… Por tus hermosos labios que son dulces y son tan adictos, que no quisiera dejar de besarlos… Por querer que siempre estemos juntos… Por tu tonta inocencia, que causa que la pervertida de Francia quiera abusar y siempre aparezca yo para rescatarte… aunque al final me rescatas tú… Porque odio cuando siempre quieres animarme… Odio las veces que dices amarme y quererme… y… **_

Lovino y Antonella se encontraban caminando por el centro de Madrid. Era un día lindo y soleado, y habían decidido salir a buscar algunas cosas para la boda de Felicia y Ludwig. Cada vez que el italiano pensaba en esa boda, odiaba mucho mas al alemán, solo por el hecho de haber hecho esperar a su hermana desde el 900 y haberla hecho llorar por la forma en que desapareció de ser el SIR para convertirse en Alemania; pero era por eso por la que no le hacía nada… para ver feliz a su pequeña hermana con la persona que amaba, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Aunque si le divertía el hecho de haber amenazado a aquel macho-patatas "_Si me entero que haces llorar a mi hermana, juro que el peso de mi mafia, y la de los narcos que tienen cada uno de mis hijos latinos*, juro que no te salvara nadie, ¿capicci?" _Si, esas fueron sus palabras, y hasta agradeció a cada uno de sus hijos latinos que le ayudaran.

Llevaban tiempo caminando, y Lovino no se había dado cuenta por donde estaban ahora…

-Mira Lovi~, que lindos vestidos- dijo con alegría y corazoncitos en los ojos la española - Ah~ - suspiro- es lo que toda chica desea cumplir en su vida… casarse - dijo sin darse cuenta, ya que después se sonrojo de sobremanera, y no solo ella, sino también el italiano.

¿Casarse? ¿Ella dijo casarse? La verdad, para Lovino ya no era raro pensar en eso…

Recordó el día en que compro esa "caja"…

_Hacía días que Romano había ido a una joyería a comprar algo especial para España. Después de que Italia diera la noticia de que Alemania le propuso matrimonio, y que él le dijo mil razones de por qué no debería casarse con él, cedió, y le otorgó la bendición a los futuros esposos. Ese día se olvido por completo de la caja, y lo guardo._

_Ese día, se acordó de la cajita, una pequeña caja que en su interior contenía un anillo con una piedra en forma de corazón, (él lo quería en forma de tomate, pero no se pudo XD); lo había mandado hacer para decirle a SU española lo mucho que la amaba._

_**Y…**_

_**Porque odio amarte tanto...**_

Si… lo haría, le pediría su mano en matrimonio…

-Oye tonta, tengo algo que decirte- dijo sonrojado Romano.

-¿Qué sucede Lovi?- pregunto, pero solo recibió como respuesta el silencio. Romano tomo la mano de la española y la llevo a sentarse a una banca del parque.

-Tengo algo que decirte…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Bueno, hasta aquí dejo el capitulo, jeje, ya les dejo que se imaginen la declaración de Romano a España, aunque si lo piden, puede ser que haga continuación y haga la boda *corazoncitos en los ojos*._

_*No sé, pero pienso que la influenza que puso papi Romano de la mafia a cada uno de los latinos, hizo que ellos crearan a los narcos, ¿no lo creen? XD._

_Hasta luego, y prometo que subiré próximamente el segundo capítulo de mi otro fic, pero si quieren apresurarme, mandarme consejos, saludos, tomates, a Lovi y Arthur *w*… les dejo mi correo electrónico y la forma en la que me encontraran en Face Book:_

_e-mail: maria_ (todo junto sin espacios XD)_

_Face Book: María Airam Torres_

_Aclaracion: no es para mandar cadenas o correos de otro tipo, a menos que quieran charlar, con eso si se las paso._

_Bueno… cuídense y… addio ^w^_


End file.
